The Next Case
by whovianmidget
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are working together on a case. There is a big mob boss in Zootopia! At first Nick and Judy think it's just random attacks across zootopia, but after an undercover mission, Nick knows something that Judy doesn't, and he isn't telling her what it is. Join Nick and Judy as you meet knew Characters such as Clayre, and learn more about Nick's past!


**Chapter 1**

"Judy," said Nick calmly, "You are going to do just fine."

"Yeah, but I've never been undercover before. And don't tell me your not nervous!" whispered Judy in her ear piece.

"Carrots, why would i be nervous? Your going undercover to discover the mob boss who is the cause of multiple attacks across Zootopia, while I get to sit on this bench, drinking a blueberry shake, listening to every word you say, while making sure you don't get hurt!"

"So.. Your not nervous?" asked Judy.

"Not for myself."

"Uh-huh." Judy said while hiding a big grin. "Are you nervous for me?"

"I uh.. " Judy laughed. She loved it when she caught him off guard.

"OK," Judy said "I'm entering the building. Room A208 right?"

"Umm.. Yeah. Are you going in the room or are you just listening outside it?"

"Hopefully just listening outside. If I'm lucky there's a window or something."

Judy turned left briskly "OK, A206, 207, Ah! Room A208. Aww no window. OK I can hear them.."

"No! We need to find the you-know-what first! She has what we need! She IS what we need! We must do everything we can to get what we need!" Said a frantic, but rough voice.

"Why? We don't NEED her, we can conquer Zootopia by our self's. What can she do anyway?" said another rough voice.

"Her BLOOD. Her blood can make us powerful. Her blood will be the reason we will be all POWERFUL!"

"Nick, are you hearing this?"

"Um yeah. Something about it sounds familiar. I.. Umm, OK open the door, get a description."

Judy obliged. She opened the door and-

"Nick?"

"What? Who's there?"

"Um..." Judy looked in the room. "Well... Uhh... There all umm... Foxes."

There was no reply. "Nick, i don't think all foxes are bad or anything, it's just-"

"Get out of there"

"I- what? Why?"

"Now! Please!"

"I- ok. Fine." Judy shut the door and turned to leave but heard..

"Just find her... Wait someone is listening..!"

Judy didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence, But she heard the door opening and "get her!"

Judy ran. She turned the corner and ran to the door. She turned towards the park where Nick was and looked behind her. She could no longer see the foxes. She stopped running. She began to walk to Nick, but she heard a low growl. The looked to see a fox, claws out, running towards her. Judy screamed and ran but saw another fox coming at her. There were about 5 foxes surrounding her.

"Judy!" Nick yelled through the ear piece. Judy looked around for someone to help, but no one was around. Judy felt in her pocket for her gun and pulled it out, aiming for a fox that looked sort of like Nick, but a lot older and with a silver tooth.

The fox chuckled. "You think you can hurt me, little bunny? The only thing you can do is make us stronger."

"What?" Said Judy "i can't-" At that moment, Nick jumped on one of the foxes closest to Judy and yelled "RUN!" Judy obliged and ran to a nearby tree. Everyone was too distracted to notice her.

Judy was on the tree watching Nick talk- yes, talk to the foxes. After a couple of minutes the foxes all walked away and Nick came running to the tree where Judy was hiding.

* * *

"So... Why were you talking to them? What did you say?" Judy asked for about the fifth time. Nick rolled his eye's and said "like i keep saying, i can't tell you. so stop asking."

"Aww come on. At least tell me why You don't want me to do the case anymore. It was our first _real_ case together!" She saw Nick tense. "I can't tell you that yet ether. Not yet anyway."

"Fine. But pleeeaaase tell me by the end of the week?"

"Alright. So... why exactly do I have to meet your parents?" Nick asked, changing the subject. Judy had been wanting to have Nick meet her parents for weeks. He never wanted to, but Judy finally persuaded him to come over the weekend. Judy was exited for Nick to meet her parents, but also for her parents to meet Nick.

"So my parents can finally meet my boyfriend." said Judy, grinning.

* * *

The drive to Bunny Burrow took hours. Judy would have fallen asleep (like Nick did) if she weren't driving. After the drive Nick and Judy walked towards Judy's house. "OK Nick," Judy said in a warning tone "I have a _ton_ of siblings..."

"I know, I know. you said that about a thousand times. how many can you have? 8? 10? _15?"_ Nick said. Judy laughed as the walked to her front door. "well," she said, "your in for a surprise!" And with that she opened the door. Nick gave a short gasp as over 275 little bunnies came rushing to them. "OK," Nick whispered "umm... I was expecting at _most_ 20."

"Well, That's at _least_ the amount that's going to be jumping on you!" Said Judy as she fell on the floor from laughter and around 30 bunnies.

"JUDY!" One yelled.

"Hi Judy! Why did you bring a fox?"

"Are you dating a fox, Judy? That's sooooooo cool!"

"Judy! Who is this fox?!"

"OK kids! Get off of Judy and her... um.. friend!" Said Stu, Judy's dad.

Nick took a deep breath and prepared for Judy to Speak.

* * *

"Hi Dad!" Judy said. There was almost complete silence, which nick guessed was rare. "This is Nick my... Boyfriend."

Bonnie gasped and Stu said "Well! that's.. um... nice!" Judy gave a short smile.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go as bad as i thought!" Judy said. "I was expecting much worse!"

After Judy introduced Nick to her parents, they had a lovely dinner, followed by Judy showing Nick Her backyard. After they had explored the entire field, They started walking through the neighborhood. "Nope. Not bad at all."

Judy smiled and shivered. It was a little cold. "Do you want my Jacket?" Asked Nick, and Judy took it gratefully. She looked at Nick and smiled. But Nick wasn't paying attention to her. Judy followed his gaze and she saw a fox woman, around Nick's age, maybe younger. Judy opened her mouth to say something, but Nick ran after the woman. Judy gave a small gasp and folded her arms in anger.

After a couple of minutes, Nick came back looking dazed.

"who was that?" Judy asked angrily, "Your girlfriend?"

"I-what?! Why would she be my girlfriend?" Nick said in surprise.

"Who else would she be? A young, beautiful, fox woman? or is she your x-girlfriend?"]]

"what? Judy What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

Judy looked passed Nick and saw the woman. "Have fun with your _girlfriend_."

And with that, Judy turned on her heel and walked briskly back to her house.

* * *

Nick stared after Judy in shock. _what just happened?_ He thought to himself. He turned around to see Clayre walking towards him.

"She thinks your my girlfriend, or x-girlfriend, or something." Nick said as Clayre laughed softly.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her yet" She said, and Nick shook his head. "She know's somethings wrong, though. I can't tell her.."

"You need to. For her safety, and for your's"

"I Can't-" He started.

"Do you like her?" Clayre asked, and Nick nodded. "Then tell her, and soon."


End file.
